Deep trouble
by Webdemon
Summary: I never thought it would end like this...But here's my story....told from another set of eyes


**Deep trouble  
**

This is something I cooked up in my head just now. I figured I try to write something from a first person perspective. Here goes without further adieu.

* * *

Hi. You guys don't know me cause I didn't take part in much...I was just a bystander in all this....Well...not really...I was more like the advisor to these kinds of conditions....But I never thought that something like this would ever happen the way it did....This is my story from the sidelines.

It started from the day I came into the school as usual. It was a quiet day. Nothing unusual about it, Except that day would set the wheels of fate in motion. Oh yeah...I forgot to introduce myself. I go by the name of Kazuto Kazegawa. Just an average student with good grades and good attitude at school. On my first day there I was kind of nervous, I had gotten a tan and cornrows in my head cause I was in what they call the dirty southern part of America. I thought it made me look cool. Some of the students did take notice and I even got a few compliments. Course it's not something people haven't see around here. Course now I'm well into the school year now...

When I got into the class I was seated in the back next to this dork I met. He went by the name of Makoto Itou. Being practically Americanized I wanted to just rob his crap and walk away. But it seemed like he was troubled by something. I decided to talk to him.

"Hey Dude what's up? You look depressed." I spoke up. That got his attention.

"Hey...Your Kazuto aren't you?

"Yeah that's me. You're that guy Makoto."

"Nice to finally talk to you. You know you're a bit famous around here."

"Am I?" I was a bit surprised. I didn't I made a name for myself around here. I was trying to be in cognito. Well to hell with that plan.

"Yeah you are."

"I didn't know that. What's so famous about me?"

"Well you look American for a Japanese guy. Tan skin and those things you did to your hair."

"Oh ...Well I guess my plan to stay camouflaged went to hell eh?"

"I guess it."

"So about you now dude. What's up?"

"It's kind of weird to me be talking about this during class...Hey..you mind coming to the rooftop with me?"

"Sure man. I guess I can help you out."

"Thanks."

Well that conversation could not have not worse. I felt like I was talkin' to the Former President Clinton. Not that I have anything against the guy...Anyone who can keep a small Cuban kid away from Castro for that long has my vote...If I was American. Anyway Class had let out at the time and I was decided to the rooftop to chill with Makoto. I had heard that he had entered a relationship with a girl named Kotonoha Katsura. Not really a good looker in my book...Probably cause I got introduced to Southern blonds in high school. I digress...As I walked I suddenly felt a hand tap my shoulder. It was Otome and her posse...They always had me doing favors for them. the only reason I played errand boy for them fora while was cause they gave me money for lunch...Let's face it....I'm not exactly Bill Gates. The one with short hair who went by Kumi came out first.

"So Kazuto....You hungry today?"

"For Christ sake just fuckin' say it. Cut the crap...Do you guys ever do thing by yourselves."

"First off don't complain cause your getting to eat because of this. Second it's not that big a deal."

"It is to me. So what do ya want?"

"I want you to give this letter to the boy you just talked to during class today."

"Who..Makoto Itou? The fuck do you want with him?"

"Just do it and we'll give you the cash. 300 yen for the week." For those of you playing the home game it converts to about 30 U.S Dollars...roughly. I shook my head swearing that this was the last time I do this for those tramps. Some of the girls here really piss me off. So much crap they do for no damn reason. Whatever...

"Okay I'll make sure he gets it."

"Oh yeah....One more thing...I got something else for you. This letter is for you..Loverboy." I took the letter they had and tossed it aside. Otome caught it in time and grabbed my wrist before I found myself turned around.

"You jerk this girl really likes you and you just won't give it a chance."

"I'm not interested."

"Oh....So you're that kind of guy?"

"Oh shut the fuck with your cliche "That kind of guy" act. You guys need to grow up. I know damn well it's one of those fake letters. Now I have someone to see. So scram." I shoved my hand away and pushed those hussies to the side. I heard them say that it was my American side talking. To hell with those bitches. They are just useless wastes of flesh anyway. Up on my way to the roof I had met up with that girl I always talked to.

"Sekai! What are you doing up there?"

"...Oh Kazuto...It's you...How are you?"

"Nevermind me what are you doing up there. Why are you so messed up? You look like you got laid or something." My dumbass was pointing out the obvious with her sudden flinch. It looked like I may or may no have hit the nail on the head.

"No...No It's nothing like that." She studdered. Suddenly I'm reminded of those girls that otaku's called "Shy girl."

"Relax I was only joking."

"I told to stop joking like that."

"Hah I'll stop joking when you stop laughing." I knew she found a bit funny with her scoff.

"Whatever...Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I got Business with Makoto. I said I was going to meet him up here."

"Oh really? Well then I'll leave you to it then."

"Ight." Once again I let my accent come out. She smiled as we parted ways. One I got up to the roof it was a whole different story. There in full view was Makoto staring down at the people who wear in gym class. I called out to him as he turned and grinned a bit.

"Yo Makoto. Sup dude."

"Oh hey....you got here finally."

"Didn't think I was gonna show?"

"I heard you got stopped by Otome."

"I did...Hey by the way I got this for you." I handed the letter to him. He took and tilted his eyebrow as he opened the letter. He started to read the letter and only shook his head. He only knew why Otome would send this thing to him. "Otome.....Why would she ask me something like this?"

"Cause I don't know what goes on in tha tiny head of hers?"

"You know what's in it?"

"I was being sarcastic Makoto."

"Oh..Sorry...I didn't notice."

"Nevermind....It just went past ya." I ran my hand from the front of my face to the back of my head. I also made a car passing by noise which made him shake his head a little." So yeah..What are you gonna do?"

"I'll have to find out what she wants. I really don't want to...cause I promised someone else...."

"Who?" I asked was about me be revealed the name a scream was heard from downstairs. "What the fuck?"

"Sounded like a girl."

"I got twenty yen says it's that quiet girl."

"Kazuto now's not the time for jokes...Let's go." We ran to where we heard the scream and there we saw it...Otome..Her little clique and the girl I made fun of for my own amusement cause I didn't know any better. Makoto and I ran to the scene where a small crowd gathered. I heard the things they were saying to her.

"Kotonoha Katsura. You were out of line again. I told you not to make any plans cause you were gonna work the booth. Now your saying that you have plans with Makoto. How could you?"

"Please...I'm sorry but."

"But nothing... I'm asking Makoto to the festival. Not you."

"But...I...I.." I looked at Makoto who was surprised to say the least. I was pissed as all hell about this. " Makoto man help her out." He looked at me and just gave me the deer in a head lights look. "Makoto? Dude!"

"Uhh...Right..Let's go."

"Jesus man must I do everything around here?" I made my way over with Makoto. Because we were in the back we didn't see much but from the faces in the crowd I could tell Otome was up to no good again. God damn jealous girls. Makes me sick how they would act like this. But I digress, We came to the front of the crowd, as we came in the scene we saw the girls surrond Kotonoha like a pack of wolves ready to go in for the kill. You know how in those discovery channels where you see like wolves or Lions stalk a prey and then one comes from the sides in am ambush attack. This was kind of like the same thing. I had seen Kumi raise her hand which cause Kotonoha to flinch.

"So it's true then. You like Makoto don't you."

".......I.....I.." Suddenly she saw Makoto and I looking back at her. I could see the fear in her eyes. "...Kotonoha." He spoke up. I looked back ready to intervene should things get dicey. back when I lived in American I had seen many fights in school. Most where guys that just wanted to see who's tougher. Seeing that kind of thing just made me hate confrontations. I could stand by and watch other people get injured. All it took for me to stop was Kumi raising her hand above her head. She thrusted her hand almost making contact.

"You bitch!" She didn't slap her...I stopped the hand which made them all look. Kotonoha saw me and Makoto looking back with stern eyes.

"ha...Makoto...You're here."

"I heard a scream...What's going on." Otome looked back as Kumi thrusted her hand away from me. "Makoto...There's nothing going on here. Just some girl talk."

"Bullshit." I shouted. They all looked at me. "What the hell are you doing here this is none of your business." I did a head fake which cause them to flinch. Another American habit most people hated. "This does have something to do with me."

"Kazuto....Makoto...P-p-p-please don't worry about me...It's nothing."

"Nothing?..Nothing." I pointed a hand mark on her cheek. "You're telling me that hand mark on your cheek is nothing?"

"Kazuto..well...this was."

"Them bullying you again. This has to stop." Suddenly the tall purple haired girl put her hand on my shoudler. "Kazuto."

"What you gonna do?"

"That's enough...We should go guys." She motion that hoe train to walk away. Otome looked back at Makoto who sighed at her. "kotonoha are you good to go?"

"Yes...Umm..M-m-m-m-Makoto...Would you like ...umm walk...with me?" of course loverboy had to accept. I waved back reassuring her and Makoto and I had their back. As I walked away a voice called out to me.

"You really like to dance with devils don't you?" I only closed my eyes and leaned against he corner. "..Yeah...I guess you could say that...Setsuna." Setsuna Kiyoura...The only girl who already figured me out caught me trying to play hero. "Those girls are a bit dangerous...they probably will remember this."

"Screw it..I don't care."

"Do not be so reckless. This isn't something you can recover from."

"I know....But I had to risk not getting food money for the rest of the school year to save her from them."

"Why did you....You know she is worth nothing to you.."

"Not me.." I opened my eyes and looked at the students who now dispersed. "but to him....She means everything."

"I see...so you know."

"I've been knowing...She's been around him a lot lately."

"What do supposed will happen now?" Setsuna asked...she always had some ominous aura to her. I don't why but it sounded like she didn't like what was going on with them. "I don't know...Maybe they'll actually start dating."

"I hope my sake.....you're wrong."

"Why is that?"

"...I have a terrible feeling inside my heart...Something bad is going to happen."

"Oh listen to you...you make it sound like it's gonna turn into swim fan or something."

"Swim fan?" She asked...I forgot..That movie didn't come out yet here...Just in the states. " Nevermind...I used an inside pun... Sounded funnier in my head."

"Heh you sure you're one of us?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing... Sounded a lot funnier in my head." She smirked.

"I hate you."

"Same here. Let's go... I want to discuss somethings with you."

"Yeah...I get the feeling that you have a lot to talk about." She looked back me with her cold expression as she always did. Sometimes she kind of creeps me out with that expression of hers. Like she was looking into my soul or something cosmical. "Indeed..I do." She looked to her front away as I started to look up and think to myself...I suddenly got that feeling at the pit of my gut...... I really hope Setsuna was just trying to be funny.

**Next day**

It happened....It frikkin happened. Makoto officially has a girlfriend. I was so surprised that I just had to frikkin congratulate the guy for not being a total fag. About damn time too, I was beginning to think he swung a little too far into left field.....Sorry that was a bad pun but I had nothing else pop into my head. If you got anything better than that then good for you. Anyway I got into the class sitting next to Makoto and boy did he look happy. and just days before the festival. I had heard that he was helping his friend Sekai.

"Hey hey heeey! Look who got a ladyfriend. Nice one dude. You know your the envy of all the boys in school now you know. I heard Kotonoha is quite the looker. Good one man."

"Thank you.. but you really don't have to put that into context that well."

"And what's why I make fun of you."

"Gee Thanks Kazuto."

"Anytime. Meanwhile I will be enjoying the single life HAHA!"

"Your still single?"

"Hell to the yes! I don't plan to get locked down anytime soon."

"Locked down."

"...Oh Jesus I have to stop using words like that around you guys."

"No I just don't get it."

"Nevermind Makoto Let it go."

" *sigh* I wonder about you sometimes."

"Same here! I retorted in all my sarcasm. This was something a lot kids would sometimes hate me for. Oh well tough noogie! "Alright you stud muffin you got any plans for the festival?"

"Yeah I do."

"Cool. well I hope you don't get too feisty."

"Just what are you implying?"

"Nothing. Just wondering about where your state of mind was..Pervert." He gave me a shot to the arm. "Aww come on man your not the pope. It's gonna happen."

"....I wonder what it feels like?"

"Don't ask me... I won't answer."

"You've done it already?"

"I said don't ask."

"Oh...Sorry."

"I'm playin' dude."

"haha I forgot how to laugh."

"Whatever laughypants." We kept talking to each other until Sekai came sitting next to him and started asking him 20 questions....literally. I mean you think she was interrogating the poor boy. Anyway after class let out Sekai had asked me to talk to her after class. I was a bit curious as to what she could want.

"Hey Kazuto."

"Yeah what's up?"

"I heard about the fight with Otome. What happened?" She asked. I bet the skank told her the whole thing. "If this is about me then we might as well stop talking."

"Kazuto this is serious. Please tell me what happened."

"I just was being a good Samaritan. but then again I am cursed for being a good guy right?"

"That's not what she told me. She told me you practically shot her off."

"Why do you care?"

"Kazuto...*sigh* I was hoping you would apologize. I know she gives you money every week. But with this thing she may has well cut you off."

"I have a new benefactor. Although I wouldn't exactly call it an improvement but it's better than nothing."

"Please Kazuto... Go talk to her. I don't want to see two of my good friends fight okay? Please?"

"Why should I? Other than the fact that I don't want to."

"Because I'm asking you not as a person you know. But as someone near and dear to me."

"........I really hate you right now you know that...Using that "Because your close to me!" bit... Whatever I'll do it. Where is she?"

"She's at the courtyard by herself. Please talk to her and make things right. I'm counting on you Kazuto."

"Fine fine...What about her other friends."

"Don't worry. I asked them to put it behind them. They were as reluctant as you were."

"They were reluctant...I was refusing but you made me do it."

"Thank you...Look as a thank you gift I made this for you...So you can save your money."

"I appreciate it...Much obliged." I took a boxed lunch and held onto it. As I made my way to the courtyard I ran into that purple hair girl again. I had already went into mental defense mode once I saw her. Needless to say I was only a bit cautious.

"The hell do you want?"

"Kazuto...Listen...Before you go to Otome...There's something I want to to know. Please hear me out."

"I'd rather not but I'll humor you just this once."

"Otome is going through a hard time. You must watch how you talk around her. She's a bit touchy right now and I know you."

"No....No actually you don't..I don't ever know your name."

"It's Nanami."

"...Really....Cause I thought it was "Imaho."

"Must you be childish about this?"

"Must you try my patience?"

"I see that you are not going to take it easy."

"There's a reason for that. Mainly cause I've fucked one too many times into doing the dumbest shit."

"No one said you had to do it."

"I needed money for some grub. That's the only thing I got with her. That's my reason for ever associating myself with her or any of you. Your so damn lucky your tall."

"Kazuto....I was hoping this would go peaceably but now I see there is not reasoning with you."

"As long as I heard only the voice behind the mask I never will see reason."

"....So be it...But please...at least heed my words."

"Your words are empty." I decided to walk away while she looked and sighed. She knew damn well I was not going to take it easy. In America I had to be as tough as I could to stay alive in some cases. I had attended some school where the majority of the population what was my friend Jose calls "cabrones." Whatever that means.....BUt knowing that word now was the exact reason why I actually started knowing how cold I can really be. As I made my way to the courtyard I saw a downtrodden and depressed Otome sitting there. She saw me coming out of the door and turned her head the other way. I can tell that this conversation the most pleasant one I've ever head. I sighed wondering how I was going to go about this. _"Well here goes._" I thought to myself as I walked and sat a few inches away from her.

"What do you want...Came here to gloat?" I heard her say from the other side.

"No...I came as a favor."

"So they are giving you money now huh?" I swear I think I heard a sniffle... You would figure I'd be kind of content...But this time...I was just a bit flustered. Fuck it girl if she expects me to apologize than this food better be fucking amazing. "Listen...I came cause Sekai asked me to...By rights I should not even be here...If your gonna go all emotional then you know better than to do it at a time like thi-"

"You don't understand...You never did....Why I asked you on all those favors...There was a reason. Ever since you started talking to him more....."

"Him?"

"..What's the use...You'd just would understand it unless you were me."

"And I'm glad I ain't." She suddenly got up and held her knuckles on her hips. "See that's what I'm talking about. All you do is say smart ass comments instead of listen to others."

"How can you be this way?...After all I've given you this is the way you show gratitude?"

"If I had a better solution I would have done it...It's not my fault it was like this with us."

"So you used me...I see."

"You used me so neither of us can talk." She wanted to say something but suddenly kneeled and looked at the ground. "...I did......But I had a reason too...I had my own selfish reason." I sighed in frustration, Clearly I had to say something here but it would come out cliche. Oh well I better get it over with. "..Alright....I'm sorry..But that does not mean you had to do what you did there. Kotonoha is an innocent girl and she did nothing to you."

"You think she didn't? ..You have no idea what she's done."

"Oh gee she took your mascara. Oh heaven help us her make up is gone."

"SHE'S DATING HIM!" She shouted. For a second there I had to get up and show my tough side out of reflex. "Hey...watch it." She started to break down all of a sudden. Why was she crying? What the hell was she crying for? Jeez women can be so emotional. Then again I guess I was a bit emotional at this time too...I was emotionally pissed the fuck off. She was looking Chris Crocker in that wuss video.

"..Who are you referring to?"

"You know him already..I don't need to tell his name." Suddenly the realization hit me like a ton of bricks to my skull....Could she be...No way....I had to ask.

"...You like him too...Don't you?"

"So you know why now.... I told her about my crush on him...and she took him away from me.....She asked him out before I could confess during the festival." Suddenly I had to sit down and let it sink in. "....You really love him......So that's why you...I see now....You used me as a bridge to get you closer to Makoto."

"..........."

"You should have not involved me in all this."

"..What?"

"When it comes to love....I want nothing to do with it."

"..Why?"

"Cause it's not something I deal with since their relationship does not personally affect me."

"If you had a crush that you told somebody about and they take them away from you wouldn't you feels betrayed?"

"No....I learn."

"..Learn..What is there to learn?"

"let this the lesson to you...If you want something so bad it kills you inside...You should stop thinking about it and actually do it. Quit being a damn wuss and man up." One she understood those I looked at the box Sekai gave me and decided to open it. "..Look...All I came here to do was make peace....That's all I want out of all this."

"Apology accepted..."

"You have to mean it...I'd feel guilty if I didn't think you'd never meant it."

"...Alright..I'm sorry for yelling at you...but you understand now right?"

"Yeah....And it's another reason why I don't meddle in peoples love lives...Things like that might even cost me something big." At the time I never thought of foreshadow of things to come..Boy was I screwed.

"By the way..That letter I gave you...It was authentic. The person who wanted me to give it to you went through a lot of trouble."

"Did she now...You don't sound so convincing." She had pulled it out and started to read it. "To Kazuto, You don't know me but there was something I wanted to tell you. Please come to the rooftop after school and hear me out. I would be happy if you did, With love....Yuriko Hayagawa."

"You know I didn't think you I wanted you to read to me. I ain't six."

"Are you gonna go" She looked at me straight in the eye. I guess I could humor her. "I'll humor you this one time Otome." What'd I tell you? "Alright then....We better get going....."

"You're right!" And on that note we both together back into the school halls.

**Festival day**

Well...It was here..The day of the school festival and guess what? You know that girl Otome mentioned to me a while ago...It was real after all. She is a pretty girl too, About as tall as I am, Red pig tails, Good curves and great attitude, I guess you could say she looked as good as Kotonoha....Speaking of which I wonder how she's doing. recently I heard she and Makoto had some problems and you won't guess with whom. Sekai...of all people...Sekai had started get a little too close to him and Kotonoha noticed. You wouldn't believe who that pissed off...That's right...Otome Katou. She had already decided to find out the truth and take full advantage of it. I think this is getting a bit out of hand. It was during a break I had when Setsuna had come to me.

"Hey Setsuna...What's going on?"

"Kazuto...I want ot talk to you...Privately if you don't mind." She had spoke..I swear I think she's a robot. "About?"

"That thing I discussed about two days before."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Follow me please." It was then when I walked out with Setsuna that Yuriko caught. "Kazuto..Where are you going dear?"

"I got some business with someone right now. But I won't be long. I didn't forget about taking you to the fire dance."

"Oh you charmer you. I wasn't gonna ask about that." Yuriko blushed. Setsuna looked back at me and only nodded. I nodded back, I had a habit of reading her nods and knowing what she was going to say. I then turned around and that when I was dragged away back into the room with Yuriko.

"Baby...I came to ask if your not busy after your talk with Setsuna you and I could you know......Finish what we started here back at my place?"

"Are you sure..Aren't your parents still here?" I asked. Silly question really.

"Nope." She cooed running her hand against my chin. I already knew where this was heading. " And this time....I'll make sure to make it last longer."

"Wow Yuriko you are one very attention hogging person aren't you?"

"You know me. Your attention is all I want.....And crave." She had already gripped my chin looking with those eyes...You know the look boys. She also added the "Tongue across the lips." thing too. Kind of a turn on in my book. " Among other things." she cooed, Her other hand had already started exploring my entire body....Literally. She was kind of in Nympho mode which was a regular thing with her...She told me she was a bit of a psychonymph....Oh yeah I didn't tell you the day she confessed she said she didn't just like me...She had a bit of lust in there too. Apparently she had a fantasy that involved me in a tux and her in a red dress playing spy....You know sometimes women had the strangest fantasies. Needless to say we did do it...Not my first time really. I couldn't say the same to her.....Let's just say she had another fantasy that involved my involuntary presence at the school rooftop and me getting dominated.....Hard...Freaky...Anyway she gave me a quick peck on the lips and sauntered off looking back. "Don't worry about that fire dance...Just wait for me at the front of the school."

"Are you sure? I was kind of looking forward to it."

"I'll make it up to you. But right now I think I'd rather tear you apart. I can't wait til the dance...."

"Fiesty aren't we?"

"It's you honey. If I had my way you would have been in my bed this mourning while I have my way with you." I gave a rather long whistle as she left the door. I got to admit she always knows how to keep me interested. But with that aside I went to the classroom which no one was in. Once I came in there stood Setsuna looking at the people readying the Bonfire for the dance.

"Look Kazuto...it's beautiful isn't."

"Cut the small talk...Time you explained yourself."

"Straight to the point as usual. Very well...Kazuto...I require your assistance."

"In?"

"Kotonoha Katsura...I want her out the picture."

"Pretty cold...why?"

"Because Makoto belongs to Sekai.....As long as Makoto is with Kotonoha....Sekai is unhappy."

"And I care because."

"It's that premonition again...I can't help but be scared for not only Sekai..But Makoto as well...for their safety."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you not heard...Kotonoha has recently started to be a little to overprotective of him.....So much so that it might be affecting her mentally."

"And this effects me how?"

"Just listen. It seems that the reason behind the quarrling between her and Sekai is because she is still under the impression that they've perfectly when in reality.....It's the opposite...Sekai has been seeing Makoto much more often then Kotonoha. I want it it stay that way...If at all possible I want to seal her affections for Makoto so that Sekai can prosper."

"Seal her away...You sound like a Shinto priestess."

"Will you help me or will you not?"

" *sigh* I think I may go with the latter."

"This is something you can't ignore and neither can I...I've let this charade go on far enough. I know you must have known this as well."

"While you do hold truth in youer words I wouls rather not get my hands dirty. But at the same time if was something that might cause trouble for not just Makoto and Sekai but for Kotonoha as well....I'll assess the situation."

"So....Are you in?"

"I may as well since you put it that way, although my gut tells me to staty out of it I know you won't stop bugging me about it."

"Good...then this is what I want you to do....I want you to keep an eye on Kotonoha while I make sure Sekai and Makoto are on the right track. It should be the last thing I do before I leave."

"Same here."

"Where will you be?"

"Back to America....To Miami Florida exactly. A place called Kendall."

"I see....Then we should not waste anytime...The fire dance is going on now...And it's about time she started making her way with Makoto." I walked away with an ache in the pit of my stomach. I suddenly started to regret that descision about aiding and inbetting her. but she did have a point...ever since what I heard from Otome with whom I've been gathering information from Kotonoha had a bit of a confrontation with Sekai about this boy. I really started to question those around me.

**Three days later**

The festival and come and gone......Me and Yuriko are now 3 months together and still mentally and "Physically" wonderful. We've been like this for a while and with us even thinking about what we plan to do. She and I are going to American together. I got a dude who said he'd let me rent an apartment there and it's a low rent too. How awesome is that? But I digress. It seems that as prediction by my monotone friend who already left for France....Things had indeed started to go awry. Makoto seems to be getting centered around these two girls and now Otome is the new "Setsuna." God I hate my school life. Actually there was a rather interesting conversation I had with her regarding her and the situation at hand. As I recall I had jus gotten out with Yuriko next to me. She approached us looking dead at me.

"Kazuto...You and I need to talk."

"Uh oh...Look I didn't pull that prank that was all Taisuke."

"It's not about that and I knew it was Taisuke."

"Really?"

"Yes....Yuriko do you mind?"

"No I don't mind at all. I'm sure it's important right honey." She had already pecked my lips. " It had better be!" I stuck my tongue out. I could tell by the look on Otome's face that she didn't want to laugh at this point. Yuriko gave a courtesy giggle to break the awkward silence. "Kazuto....Now's not the time...Just come with me."

"Alright alright." I turned to Yuriko. "Yuriko...I won't be long." She already stole a ten second frencher and whispered. " Remember...My house okay? And it will be long. I wanna talk about our trip....and maybe something else. "

"You tease."

"You man." She puckered her lips send a far away kiss as she walked away. "Alright then...Let's go." She had motioned me over to out homeroom which was empty cause we were early.

"Now I know you have heard about recent events right?"

"Yeah...I gave up on that already. Not my business anymore."

"Oh but it is. Word has it that Kotonoha has been looking for you. I don't know why but she aims to want something from you."

"Gee I wonder why? I feel like Dr. phil."

"Kazuto this is serious. Lately that girls been certifiably insane. She keeps insintuating that she and Makoto are still together. I thought you nad Setsuna had "sealed" her away.

"I didn't do anything at all..I had to watch this from afar. I wanted to stop this but partof me just wouldn't let me."

"That's all you've been doing...Listen you have to make sure she doesn't get anywhere near Makoto. She is not exactly stable to be around. I even think she might snap like a twig."

"I agree...These past three days have been fucked up beyond all measure...Even with you and Makoto."

"Don't mention that....I'd rather not hear from anyone least of all you."

"What gets me is that now everyone is jumping on the guy."

"Who's been with Makoto?"

"Better question....Who hasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"You know those girls you hand out with...They got some Itou too."

"Your lying?"

"Am I?..ask Kumi herself. She even told me."

"What?...Why?"

"She heard evidently that Makoto is quite the ladies man."

"No...Does Sekai know?"

"I dare not mention it to her. Poor girls been through enough. Every girl who ever liked Makoto has been after her. Hell Kumi even started trying to break them up."

"......What's going on? This place is going to hell and fast."

"And yet there is little we can do about it. Just pray things don't go any more wrong that it already had been."

"So what do you prospose we do then with this newly found out information?"

"You're late...I've been knowing."

"And you tell me this now?"

"Cause you never ask."

"In any case..What is next our plan of action?"

"One thing is certain....There is a storm coming...and we better be prepared when it comes." She looked out the window seeing Makoto and Sekai outside talking. I looked on walking to the window and watching them having a blast from my point of view. I don't know if I wanted to be angry or pitiful of Makoto...But something was certain...Everyone is at fault...Myself, Otome, Sekai, Makoto and Kotonoha all made mistakes. Makoto and Kotonoha making the most of them. In the end my blame came from just watching...not acting. "Otome....if this gets out of hand....We have to be there to make sure it doesn't end in tears...or worse." I looked at the sun and it started to show red colors in the sky....In ancient times when the sy was red like that...It was a bad sigh that death loomed ovet the horizon. Otome had also looked at the sky and looked back at me. "Agreed...I dread that day ever comes.

Two days had past and yet again I had kept close watch on Kotonoha. Her personality had shown many glitches. Some of which had made me wonder about her mental state. She and Makoto had still continued seeing each other but it seems that she was only stable when he was around...... Also I had found out that Sekai had secretly been with Makoto as well. It wasn't right to me...Why would the very woman who I knew damn well had set those two up is now wanting him all to herself. All of a sudden after class left I saw Kotonoha making her way to the rooftop where she has stopped at the door. I had tracked her to the front of the door before she gasped. I decided to come out of hiding and speak to her.

".....Why.....why?"

"Why what?"

"......why is this happening?" I had looked at the window and to my dismay...Sekai and Makoto's little affair had been revealed. ".........Kotonoha.......I'm so sorry."

".............How could she?"

"....She?...But Makoto is."

"It's always been her....I knew it."

"Hey Kotonoha...are you alright?"

"....I'm going to end this..to save him..He's mine....All mine." She whispered getting up with her bag and getting outside as I followed her. Makoto and Sekai looked at her.

"Kotonoha..."

"Makoto.....What's going on....Why are you here?"

"...I'm sorry Kotonoha...I did something terrible." He started to get on his knees. I was a bit shocked about it...Why he would grovel like that is beyond belief. She gasped seeing the tears come down his cheeks. "Makoto...."

"Please forgive me.....I never meant it to be this way."

"It's not your fault...It's okay...You've done nothing wrong. Please don't cry." She started to comfort him as he looked at her face. She was smiling...She was frikkin smiling. I sighed to my relief. "You know for a second there I feared the worst..Oh well...I guess I can leave you to handle this whole mess then." I walked out before I heard something that no one else paid attention to. As I left those three alone I saw Kotonoha whisper something with her eyes aimed at me. " Believe me..I will."

I closed the door and pondered what she meant by that..I thought nothing of it at the time. When I went down stairs I had entered class when all of a sudden a scream was heard. I got up and opened the classroom door and there much to my astonishment was Kotonoha. She saw me peek out the door and ran taking my hand. "Help me...Help me please. Makoto needs to go to the infirmary. Please help me!"

"What the fuck happened."

"Come with me quickly." She dragged me from the room going back to the stairs. There was something I did not see coming. Blood....a small puddle of it..Coming from Makoto left side. He held it while Sekai had his head. "What the fuck happened?"

"Get him to first aid! Hurry! He's bleeding fast!"

"Right!" I picked him up as fast as he could. Holy shit...Why was he bleeding? Why was he injured? It looked like someone took a hacksaw to him. When I got him to the infirmary bed I cleared the room and started some immediate first aid. I had taken some first aid courses at a clinic in Tallahassee. This injury looked to me like some razor sharp and jagged object tore some muscle from the side of his body. It was sharp enough to sever some major arteries and massive bleed had already started to set in. I had to close the wound with some band-aids and stitch him up with some newly invented stitching glue. I'm so glad for the guy who inventing that glue. What could have done this to him? Better question was...What the hell went on up there?

**The next day**

I managed to find out absolutely nothing from the incident that went on with Makoto yesterday. Only that he didn't remember much. I think he must have lost a lot of blood and not enough os going to his brain for it to retrieve any suitable information. I decide I'd pay him a visit before I went to Kotonoha's house. I figured I'd try to at least get her to talk so I can get this whole mess straightened and get the one responsible for injuring a student. When I saw him I had seen Otome, Taisuke and Otome's friends leave. I decided to get in when I started to overhear something.

"Such a shame isn't it...That Kotonoha isn't here to see you. I wonder why is that?"

"I'm wondering that myself. You think she's feeling a bit guilty?"

"Guilty?...For what?"

"She did stab you!" I widened my eyes...She took a knife to him?..What the fuck? What did I miss up there?"

"She...stabbed me?"

"You remember...Don't you?"

"..Now that I think about it. I remember something happening there."

"So you know...She talks about taking care of you and look at you...You're in a hospital and in such a condition. She isn't even here to support you throughout all this."

"...But...I thought...She forgave me?"

"She really didn't...She was just jealous...A selfish girl wanting happiness all to herself. Such a fool." All of a sudden I got a feeling in the pit of my gut....Something told me to head to Kotonoha's house....right now! I ran out of the hospital and as fast as my legs can carry me went to her house. I saw the the front door was open and feared the worst. There stood a little girl crying her eyes out.

"Hey what's wrong? Where's your mom or dad?"

"...She's not breathing...Big sister is not breathing!"

"..Oh fuck me." I ran inside the house and saw that a large pool of blood had seeping out of the door. I opened the door and saw her there...Covered in her own blood and laing there motionless on the floor.

"FUCK ME! KOTONOHA! WAKE UP! DAMN IT!" I ran to her side. I checked her pulse..She was still alive...Barely. Their were several stab wounds on her stomach and upper sternum. one wound looked like it penetrated the heart..I knew better. She hanging on my a thread. I called the ambulance and afterward called Makoto's phone. He picked up nonchalantly.

" is it?"

"MAKOTO IT'S AN EMERGENCY. KOTONOHA'S WAS SEVERLY WOUNDED! SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL HER! OH GOD THIS ISN'T HAPPENING?"

"What?"

"DUDE SHE'S DYING! I'M TAKING HER TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" I hear him talking to someone on the otherside. He yelled that whoever was there had to help her.

"Where's Sekai? Makoto...Speak to me man."

"She already left."

"Shit..I'll call her...I'll keep you posted man...Fucking hell why now of all times."

"Please make sure she's safe."

"That's won't be necessary Kazuto." Spoke a feminine voice from the other side of me. Me and what I assumed was Kotonoha's little sister saw Sekai there with a bag on hand. "...I remember you...You left big sister's room...You're the one who hurt big brother."

"Big brother?"...It took me a while to put everything together...It came to me...The incident had played out in my head and before I knew it I gasped. "...Hey...what's your name little girl?"

"Kokoro..."

"Kokoko...would you do me a big favor...Stay by big sister...She's still alive...Protect her with all your might."

"Right!" She went in the room and closed the door.

"....I see it all now....I know everything...." I clenched my fists.

"Do you now?...Well it looks like I might have a problem then. You see I was hoping it wouldn't come to this...But to protect the one I love most...I have to remove certain things.

"BUT KILLING HER? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"You think I would just sit here and let her get close to him...No...She's a selfish girl. Only wanting things for her...She doesn't care about Makoto...I do."

"..You crazy bitch!"

"There's nothing you can do to stop me...I'm going to finish what I started.....And if I have to go through you to do it.." She put her bag down and took out a large carving knife. It was covered in blood. "Then so be it."

"You don't have to do this Sekai...It's not worth it...It's not!" I prepared myself for the worst thinking about how I would disarm her. " No...it is!" She ran to me with the blade pointed my way. I had swooped to the right and saw her open the door. "OH FUCK!" I got her in a headlock slamming her against the wall. I managed to take the knife away from her and kicked it far away and started to wrestle her to the ground. She broke free and ran the knife. I grabbed her feet. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I pulled her toward me and put her hands behind her back. "Sekai listen to yourself. What the fuck is killing her gonna gain to you?"

"HE'S MINE! KOTONOHA IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM! I LOVED HIM BEFORE SHE DID AND SHE WILL NEVER TREAT HIM RIGHT! I'M THE ONE TO MAKE HIM HAPPY. WE'RE GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER!"

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF. THIS IS MADNESS! MAKOTO'S NOT WORTH THE BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!"

"SHUT UUUP!" She pushed me and managed to grab the knife, lunging it toward my heart but I was able to catch it in time. "..Damn...This isn't good." All I was able to do was keep the knife from trying to cut me open like a piece of chicken. "You don't know anything...All my life I watched him...All my life I've been there for him...and all of my hopes and dreams come crashing down the day she shows up. She ruined everything..She got in between me and Makoto...Her...and everyone who's ever gotten between him and I won't ever bother us again..NEVER...NOT EVEN YOU!"

"Crazy bitch!" I pushed her off of me and manage to throw the knife which stuck itself to the wall near the bag. If she had a knife in there who knows what else she has in there. I ran to the bag as fast as I could but before I could even get anywhere near it I was pulled down with Sekai getting to the bag and pulling out a handgun. I stopped and looked into the barrel and swallowed the lump in my throat. I thought I was going to get shot right here and now. She held the gun with her right hand and looked at my with blood drunk eyes.

"You want to get in my way too don't you? You want to keep him away from me...I always knew you were. You didn't like it when I was with Makoto. It hurt you the way we were always together. You know since I'm going to kill you I may as well tell you...You know...He loves me a lot...He said he'd be there for me....We did a lot together..He's even shared the same bed with me...He made love to me...I can still feel him inside me still." She took her left hand putting her middle finger on her lips. "His body's so soft and gentle,Like a newborn baby....A baby I want to keep in my arms...Speaking of which...I plan to have his child you know....I just found out I'm pregnant...he's the father...I plan to marry him and we'll make a happy life together."

"You lie. If you were that in love with him why didn't you tell him first?" I laid there in all my anger, I was unable to move I was so scarred.

"Cause I wanted him to be happy...I wanted to see him smile....I wanted him to be the one to brought him that...But he didn't notice me...Now he does...Now he knows...Everything I've ever done...I've done for him...For his happiness...Cause my heart that's what counts."

"You're blinded by your own so called adoration. You're the fool for not seeing what you were doing to him. He's in the hospital and why is that? Cause he betrayed Kotonoha...He was unhappy with you...He was fine with friendship...But you wanted to have a touch beyond that. Your soul and heart in the darkness...And your love....is covered in blood. I can only pray that god forgives you. If you think killing me and Kotonoha is gonna solve all your problems you're wrong."

"She and you aren't the only problem...After I kill you...I have to make sure others don't get in the way....Like that girl."

"...Otome...No...Leave her out of this!" As I spoke out Kokoro poked her head out. "Mister..She's getting better...She's waking up!"

"KOKORO GET BACK INSIDE!" I looked back at Sekai. "Die!" She spoke. I did the only thing I could out of instinct...get in the way...The bullet went right through me as I hit the ground holding my right side....The bullet had pierced my pancreas. I was bleed profusely. "Heh...Hero...I'll come back for you..."

"No....stop....Sekai....Stay away from her!" I shouted but to no avail. She grabbed the little girl and put the gun to her head. "You see her Kazuto.....She's gotten in my way times....She's no better than her slutty man stealing sister. I can solve this problem of I just killed her and Kotonoha at the same time....What do you think?"

"...Pansy.." I scoffed.

"..What did you say?"

"You're a pansy...Killing a little girl...You're the worst."

"..Watch it...I could kill you right here and now."

"And why don't you?" I was starting to lose it...But it I had to draw her attention just to keep that little girl safe...Then send me to the asylum. I taunted her long to sit up against the wall looking back at her. Blood had already started to drip out of my mouth. " Come on...You hold my fate in your hands.. the little girl ain't the one you want....It's me you really want....She's no real threat to you...I am....I can actually fight back." She looked at the girl who was scarred for her life and tossed her aside. She landed behind her and she walked toward me and started to point the gun at my head. "You know something....You the fool risking your life to save that girl...You barely know her." She kneeled down using the gun to lift my chin.

"I think it's time I put and end to this.."

"Don't stall...I hate beating around the *cough* *cough* *cough* *cough* bush...Go ahead...Shoot me...It'll make you feel better."

"..As you wish." She cocked the pistol back and aimed it at my head. "Any last words."

"Yeah....Look behind you."

"What?" She looked over her left shoulder and saw Kotonoha holding her stomach. Suddenly she felt something hit her, Looking down Sekai gasped at the giant blade which went into her. She looked back and started to gasp for breath. "..Leave my family alone....." She pulled the knife out and Sekai dropped her gun which landed away from her reach. "How....did...you...?"

"I warned you....stay away from him....You didn't...and you even put my friends and family at risk..I won't forgive you...Sekai Saionji." Sekai had already slip into unconsciousness. Kotonoha had also dropped her knife and landed with her back against the wall next to me with Kokoro coming to our aid. "Big Sister...Mister are you two alright?"

"We'll manage." This was the first time I was knifed. I had fought some American gang members who tried to rob me once. They got in a few scratches but I fought them off. "Kotonoha...You look nice today." She let out a little giggle. "I could say the same thing for you handsome." we shared a bit of a laugh when the ambulance saw the condition. She picked us all up and carried us to the hospital. Afterward there was a police investigation about what had transpired in that house. I told them everything. Kotonoha managed to recover but she's still bedridden. I thought it was all over...

**Two years later  
**

Well guys.....I have happy news. I graduated and going to college in America. I even have a family now. That's right...I got hitched and I couldn't be happier. Her name is Anase. She's about 8 months old and she really attached herself to Yuriko. By the way she and I are still trying for kid number two...Although sometimes it's against my consent. I had kept in contact with Makoto and Kotonoha. It seems that they just now tied the knot. I was bummed about not going to his wedding but hell I was happy nonetheless. I still remember those days...But I guess things turned out okay in the end...As for Sekai...I haven't heard from her at all...but I don't think she's gonna leave that 8 x 10 white room until at least another three years...Or so I hope.

* * *

Well that's it....Hope it catches your eye...Cause it took me about two weeks to finish it.

See ya next time! ^ ^.


End file.
